iGoodbye: Write it Right
by mycarlydotcom
Summary: This is a rewrite of the final scenes in iGoodbye. You'll find some familiar scenes, some extended scenes, and two different endings involving Sam & Freddie!


**Title:** _iGoodbye: Write It Right_

**Synopsis: **_This is a rewrite of a few final scenes in iGoodbye. This rewrite is for those who believe Creddie shouldn't have happened. The scenes include..._

_Part 1: "Sam?"_  
_-The scene where Carly and Freddie kissed in the studio._

_Part 2: "I Still Love Benson."_  
_-Carly and Sam's goodbye to each other in the elevator. Rather than a full rewrite...I just extended the scene further than what was aired on the actual show._

_Also, on top of the rewritten/extended scenes, I also wrote two endings..._

_Part 3: "I said ALMOST"_  
_-One with Sam and Freddie ending up together._

_Part 3: "Missed Call" (Alternate Ending)_  
_-One that allows Sam & Cat to still be canon (eventually leading to The Killer Tuna Jump special). Note, this ending is very sad._

_Hopefully people like it, I tried very hard to produce a quality fiction. Feedback is appreciated._

**Part 1: "Sam?"**

"Everything is about to change" Freddie thought to himself alone in the studio as he collected his equipment. The memories of each iCarly webcast he ever filmed flashed before his eyes. It was bittersweet. He was excited to enter the next chapter of his life; but, each memory that flashed before his eyes made him wish it wasn't quite time yet. Then suddenly his mental trip down memory lane was interrupted...

"Hi"...

He turned around to find Carly standing in the doorway of the studio.

"Oh hey!...how goes it?"

"I'm leaving in a few minutes..." she said as she began approaching him.

"Yeah I know, better not be late or your dad is gonna be whazzed off."

Carly smiled, "You know you don't have to take all your tech stuff home tonight."

"Yeah but...I figured I'd might as well get a head start. Tomorrow I promised Gibby I'd help him do some research on the proper care and feeding of weasels. So, I figured the sooner I get all this equipment outta here, the sooner I could take..."

He suddenly found himself interrupted again...only this time from Carly's hand on his. It made him jump slightly. He glanced down at their touching hands, and quickly back up at Carly. He was shocked to see her leaning forward.

At this point everything in his world was going in slow motion. As Carly leaned in closer, more memories flashed before his eyes. He remembered back to when he first met Carly, oh how he wanted her so badly; but, despite his efforts, Carly never considered him more than a friend. He remembered back to when they dated, after he saved her life. How she loved what he did, but didn't love him. He broke up with her with the hopes that she would eventually fall in love with him for real; however, that never happened.

Carly was slowly inching closer to him, it felt like time was going so slow that he could've finished packing his equipment before her face reached his. He mentally ran through his past with Carly one more time. His inner Freddie from five years ago was bursting with excitement, he was finally going to kiss Carly...and it wasn't because he begged for one, or because he saved her life...it was going to be a genuine kiss; however, something was fighting that inner Freddie. Something more powerful than the crush of his inner Freddie from five years ago. Whatever it was, it was pretty damn strong if it was stopping Freddie from five years from kissing Carly.

Carly was mere inches away from his face, he had the chance to lean in with her, and give Freddie from five years ago what he wanted for so long; but, that's when he came to the realization that he wasn't Freddie from five years ago anymore. He had changed...and he had changed a lot. The crush he once had on the girl next door had evaporated. He no longer wanted Carly in that way...and he had to act quickly to avoid the incoming kiss from her.

He still leaned in towards her, but instead of kissing her...he dodged her face, threw his arms around her and gave her a hug. It was a loving hug, but it wasn't romantic. With his arms around her he said...

"I'll miss you Carly, you'll always be my best friend".

Obviously this wasn't what Carly was expecting to happen. As she stood there in Freddie's embrace with her arms still at her side, she decided to hug back.

"I'll miss you too Freddie" she said. Carly realized what had just happened, Freddie had rejected her, romantically at least (she had an idea as to why); but, he still cared about her friendship. She accepted that, and the two shared a friendly embrace for a good thirty seconds or so...

As they pulled away from each other there was a slight awkwardness...

"hmmm...hmm", they both cleared their throats.

"So I'm gonna get my bags and head downstairs..."

"Why don't I help you with those bags?"

"Yeah that'd be nice" Carly said as she turned and made her way towards the door.

When she reached the doorway she turned back to Freddie...

"Sam?..." she asked.

Freddie was still standing in the middle of the room. Staring back at Carly, he nodded his head with a slight smile (slight, but it had "I Love Sam" written all over it).

It actually made Carly smile. Even though Freddie did just reject her without flat out saying it, she was okay with knowing that her best friend Sam was in the hands of someone so loving.

"Just don't have the wedding without me" she joked. Freddie chuckled at the remark.

...still sharing glances with each other, Carly spoke...

"Take care of her, you're all she's got now…"

"I will."

**Part 2: I Still Love Benson.**

"Get out!"

Sam screamed as Lewbert interrupted her goodbye with Carly. After scaring him off, they finished their emotional embrace.

"Oh Carls...what am I gonna do without you around?"

"You still have everyone else Sam. You know you're Spencer's other sister, he doesn't mind having you around."

Sam smiled.

"And you know Gibby will always be there if you need some entertainment"

Sam chuckled slightly, "that's true".

"And Freddie..."

Sam had a distinct reaction to Freddie's name over everyone else. Carly noticed.

"What about him?..." Sam responded quickly.

Carly stared at Sam with grin her face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?!"

"You still love him..."

Sam stared at Carly with a "don't go there" kind of look. Not because she was mad, but because Sam hates talking about her emotions.

"What are saying?...That I should go tell Benson I still love him?"

"Aha! So you do!" Carly said with a victorious smile on her face.

"Well I was just!... I was just asking if that's what you were asking. I didn't actually say it." Sam replied defiantly.

"But you do still love him. I can see it."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Okay yeah, maybe I still love Benson. There I said it."

"Don't be mad Sam, I'm just trying to talk to you."

"I'm not mad at you Carls...it's just, you know I don't like talking about this kind of chiz."

"Yeah I know but...I just want you to be happy."

Sam cracked a small smile.

"Look…I'll just leave it at this, I think you should go talk to Freddie...you love him but you're not with him. Go fix that!"

Sam looked down at her feet. "It's scary...I'm not even sure if he still loves me, and the last thing I need is to get rejected by Fredbag."

"Even if he did reject you, Freddie would never be a jerk about it." Carly said with the thought of what just happened with herself and Freddie fresh in her mind. "And he won't reject you anyway."

Sam looked back up at Carly suspiciously as if Cary knew something she didn't. A few seconds of silence befell them...

"I'll go talk to him okay...but I'm gonna blame you if anything goes wrong!" Sam said sternly.

"Fair enough." Carly replied, smiling at Sam.

"C'mon, I'll walk you out to the car."

Sam walked Carly outside, where her dad was waiting with their bags.

"Stay out of trouble Sam. Okay?"

"You want me to stay outta trouble AND tell Benson I still love him...jeez Carls what are you doing to me." Sam said jokingly. Carly laughed.

All boy talk and joking aside, Carly was about to leave...

"Guess this goodbye..." Carly said.

Sam opened her arms, offering her best friend one last hug before she left. They shared a final embrace...

…and a few minutes later, Carly was gone. Off to Italy.

**Part 3: "I said ALMOST"**

Sam made her way up the stairs to Freddie's apartment. She opted to take the stairs to prolong this inevitable "I still love you" talk with Freddie from happening. Her nerves grew with each flight of stairs she climbed...

Meanwhile Freddie exited Spencer's apartment and before entering his own, he turned around, leaning on his own apartment door. With his camera and laptop in hand, he took one last time to reminisce on all the great memories he made across the hall. It brought a smile to his face. He looked down at his shoes thinking he had one last piece of business to take care of. He sat his equipment on the floor and pulled out his pear-phone. He began sifting through his contacts until he got to Sam.

"Call...Text" the screen read.

He tapped call and put the phone to his ear. A few seconds after hearing it ring in his ear, he noticed he could actually hear Sam's ringtone…it sounded close. He stood up from leaning on his apartment door and wondered where it was coming from.

"Sam?" he said, confused that he could hear her phone ringing.

Then from around the corner came Sam with her phone ringing in hand. Freddie took his phone away from his ear and hit end call.

"Hey..." she said softly, instead her typical "what up Fredbag" or "Benson".

"Hey..."

"Carly left a few minutes ago" she said, trying to initiate some sort of conversation.

"You alright?..."

"Yeah...I'm fine."

"You sure? It seems like something is on your mind."

"Well...I just..."

Freddie stared intently, trying to figure her out.

"It's nothing, forget it" she replied in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

"It's not nothing, you obviously came up here for a reason."

"Maybe I just wanted to hang out."

"You want to hang out with me..."

"Is that a problem?"

"No! Not at all... I just didn't expect that. I would actually enjoy your company right now."

"Good."

Freddie wondered if she had come to him for the same reason that he called her. He could only hope, the thought of that possibility made his nerves a little calmer about the situation (he was nervous beyond belief, desperately trying to play it cool so she wouldn't notice). Fortunately for him, she didn't notice…her own nerves had her too distracted to even realize Freddie was sweating the situation also.

Despite his nervousness, Freddie continued to chip away at her, trying to get an answer as to why she came to him.

"So?…"

"So what?" she replied, as if she didn't know what he meant.

"Are you gonna tell me what it is that's on your mind. You were about to a second ago."

"Are you gonna tell me why you were just calling me?" Sam quickly fired back with, hoping to take the heat off herself for a moment.

Freddie stared at her a few seconds...he could have just answered her question with another question, but he figured it would continue an endless cycle of them questioning each other in circles. He had no choice but to push forward and answer her…

"Well I was actually gonna see if you had left yet."

"Why?"

There it was, no turning back now, Freddie had to tell her how he felt.

"Cause you…you forgot something up here…"

"Huh?..."

Sam looked disappointed and she stared at him like he was an idiot. Really? Cause she forgot something? That's why he was calling her?

"You forgot something and I wanted to give it you."

"What did I forget?..." she said with an attitude in her tone.

"This."

Freddie leaned forward and kissed her! In total nub fashion that probably would have made Sam barf in any other situation…but he got away with it on her. Catching her by surprise his weight caused her to fall back a step…only to be pulled back towards him by her waist. Once she regained her footing, she pushed her body in towards him and threw her arms around him, sliding one hand up to the side of his face. Releasing themselves from each other grasps, their eyes met…

Freddie smiling…

Sam as well…but her smile was more of a "wow, you're so lame" smile.

"Wow Benson…that was so nubish that I almost don't want to get back together with you…"

Worried his lame theatrics just ruined his chance to get back with Sam he stumbled over his words "Sorry…I just…Sam!"

"Calm down Fredbag! I said ALMOST. It was nubish…but I still liked it" she said with a grin on her face.

Freddie let out a sigh of relief.

"So are you gonna invite me in? Or are you just gonna keep being nubby? she said in typical Sam fashion.

"Something things never change…" Freddie said rolling his eyes as he began to open his apartment door for her.

"Hey…c'mon, would you rather have me be all nubby too? I doubt it…you know I love you"

"What was that?" Freddie replied smiling, as if he didn't hear her.

"You heard me Benson."

The two smiled at each other and entered the apartment together.

"Mom Sam's here…and we're…" Freddie mumbled the rest of his sentence.

"I'm sorry Freddie, what was that? I couldn't hear you" his mother replied from her bedroom.

"Sam's here…and we're back together!"

…

…

"FREDDIE!"

**Part 3: "Missed Call" (Alternate Ending)**

Sam made her way up the stairs to Freddie's apartment. She opted to take the stairs to prolong this inevitable "I still love you" talk with Freddie from happening. Her nerves grew with each flight of stairs she climbed...

Meanwhile Freddie exited Spencer's apartment and before entering his own, he turned around, leaning on his own apartment door. With his camera and laptop in hand, he took one last time to reminisce on all the great memories he made across the hall. It brought a smile to his face.

"I guess it's time to move on..." he said to himself as he turned and entered his apartment.

Little did he know, Sam was leaning against the wall around the corner from his door way. She leaned perpendicular with Freddie as "I guess it's time to move on..." innocently left his mouth. Sam heard him say this, and although she wasn't sure what he was talking about...it caused her to have second thoughts about what she was about to do.

As she heard his apartment door close she came out from around the corner. There she was outside his door…

standing...

staring...

Should she knock? Should she call him? Text him? She wondered to herself. Freddie's last words had completely stumped her, what was he "moving on" from? Possibly her? The thought scared her.

"I wouldn't have heard him say that had I just taken the elevator up here." she thought to herself.

Perhaps it was fate that made her take the stairs. Perhaps she was supposed to hear that. There was no way of knowing…

Staring at his door, she raised her hand as if she was about to knock, but as she pushed her fist forward it came unclenched...creating little to no sound on the door. With her limp hand now resting on the door she uttered...

"I still love you Freddie…"

Freddie...

Not Fredbag, not Benson…

Freddie.

Not that Sam hadn't said his name properly before, but the "Freddie" that she uttered in that moment held the true feelings of Sam Puckett...feelings that don't come out of her often.

Meanwhile on the other side of the apartment door…

Freddie was in his bedroom. Laying in his bed staring up at the ceiling, he suddenly had an increase in heartbeat. Sam was already on his mind, but in this moment she had completely taken over his thoughts.

He felt her...

Was it her presence? Was she close by? He wasn't sure...but he had this feeling that he needed to call her, and he needed to call her that very moment! He sat up and grabbed his pear-phone off his night stand. Quickly sifting through his contacts until he reached Sam's...

"Call...Text" the screen read.

He tapped call and put the phone to his ear. After a few seconds he heard it ring, but not just through the speaker at his ear...he could actually hear Sam's ringtone! It was feint, but he heard it. He jumped up quickly and began to follow the sound to see where it was coming from.

Back in the hallway Sam stood, one hand still resting on his door. Her phone started ringing...

"Freddie Benson"...the screen read.

Her nerves shot through the roof! Staring at her phone, she quickly glanced up at the door and back down at her phone. She was in a panic at this point. Scared, nervous, and shaking...she glanced at his door one more time...

With regret in her eyes, she shook her head and took off! Darting down the corridor and into the stairwell.

The door knob of Freddie's apartment rattled...and slowly the door opened. Out came Freddie with his phone still to his ear. It was still ringing, but the feint ringtone he had heard was gone. It rang one more time as he stood in the hall...no answer. Freddie wasn't exactly sure what had just transpired...but he felt uneasy. He felt worried.

"Was Sam just here?" he thought to himself.

He glanced down the hallways just to see if anyone was around, but he saw nobody...He wasn't sure what it was, but his heart felt like it was caving in. Like he was a split second too late for something he only had one shot at...

Meanwhile, a few flights down in the stairwell, sat a lonely Sam Puckett...she ran away because she was scared. Tears rolled down her face as she looked down at her phone that read…

"Missed Call"...from Freddie.

Reaching into her pocket she pulled out the keys to her new motorcycle Spencer had given her. The keys sat in the palm of her hand as she looked down at them...clenching the keys into her fist she stood up.

As Freddie went to enter his apartment again, another noise caught his attention...it sounded like an engine. A motorcycle engine! Her ran to the nearest window in the hallway and started scanning the streets below, hoping he might see motorcycle that hadn't pulled away yet...but he saw no motorcycle anywhere...


End file.
